Just the Facts
by Totally-T3ii3
Summary: Focuses around Kenickie and Rizzo's relationship. Switching between diary entries and personal info and other forms of conversation or bits of dialogue we didn't get in the movie. Rated T for content. Rizzo/Kenickie focused. Title may change!
1. Chapter 1

This is just as the summary said- Focuses around Kenickie and Rizzo's relationship. Switching between diary entries and personal conversations and other forms of conversation or bits of dialogue we didn't get in the movie.

* * *

_Stupid Marty- I don't need this damn thing to keep my 'feelings in order' or my 'thoughts in check'.. what kind of load of bull is that, huh? My feelings. My thoughts._

_You know she's one to talk about 'feelings' and 'thoughts' going with all them guys. Hell, she'd start World War 3 if them guys learned about each other. I only got Kenickie. _

_Boy is he enough!_

_I honestly don't know how Marty does it- probably because they're all pen-pals and shit and she doesn't actually GO with them. I go with Kenickie. And Sandy goes with Zuko and them two ain't had the problems Kenick and I've had. I mean sexual tension, of course. Marty's never had that neither I don't think._

_It's a real bitch. I know Zuko gets it but Sandy's as blind as a bat when it comes to sex. What a goody-good. I can't stand that._

_When Zuk throws that line at me 'sloppy seconds'.. and Kenickie smiles. _

_Damn I get sort of excited when I think about that smile. It's really crooked, one side goes up higher than the other and he's got some sharp teeth there. "Your chariot my lady" or some bull like that- what a character! But, I fell hard for him._

_Make out point was real fine last night. We went again and it was a lot like our first night togehter minus the actual sex._

--

She sat her pen down and thought about the night before. They'd been going for about a month now- and she was tense. Really tense. It was getting close to her period and now she'd learn the sonsequenece of going along when he had a broken condom.

That made her smile because it sparked the memory of their second night together. They'd finished making out and he had her pinned under him in the back seat of the car, his eyes smoldering in the dark.

She had never been one for romance or suspense- he always seemed about to try both. She was never ready for him to throw attention at her- and she strongly discouraged it. He was about to- as he gazed at her in the dim light of the back seat.

"Why'd ya never use that condom 'fore?" she asked abruptly and she felt the mood shatter and he recoiled, staring at her.

"Huh?" he asked, shocked by the question.

"From last night. Why'd ya never use it, huh? Why'd ya buy it in the seventh grade? Why that one?" she asked.

He stared at her blinking, "...whuh?"

"Oh don't play dumb, Kenickie! You know what I'm talkin' about." she said and slid closer to him, he was eying her suspiciously and she knew she had him, her hand sat softly on his thigh and he sighed, "So. Tell me."

"It was my first." he sighed loudly,

"You first condom- right." she nodded understandingly, "Why didn't you just bring a new one along- couldn't you afford it?"

"No, Rizz," he said holding his hand up and looking at her seriously, "My first time."

Her eyes grew wide as realization dawned, "Your first-- ever?!"

He nodded and sighed, "But don't you tell no one, got it?"

--

_I should have known. It's kind of obvious- the sounds he was makin and how quick he got up it's kind of obvious he was a virgin. You don't hear too often about girls takin' guys virgintiy. Not at Rydell anyway- all the guys know what they're doing and the girls sort of go along. With me and Kenickie it was the opposite although he likes to act, and still insists to everyone else, he's a master at sex._

_What a dope._

_Maybe Marty was on to somethin' here, huh? I guess my thoughts are kind'a messed up. I mean, I went from complaining about keepin' this stupid thing to Kenickie's vriginity. Speakin' of the shmuck I think I hear his junker pull up. I swear if he doesn't fix that thing up I'm gonna kill him._

_

* * *

_

Kind of all over the place. That is the point though. I actually am pretty proud of this :D

Tell me if you think it needs improvement. Or just totally deleted.

Wow man.. I can't believe I'm doing this to myself. This is me accepting my newst fandom. Grease.

My cats laying on the sofa watchin old Alfred Hitchcock episodes- everyone is asleep- and here I am embracing my unreasonable and newest obsession. Lucky me its not Danny/Sandy- too many people dig on them. Not me, man, I'm a Kenickie/Rizzo fan all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews :D

Because of all the great support we're on to chapter 2!! Keep 'em commin'!

* * *

_I love him. _

_I reluctantly admit it. I, Betty Georgina Rizzo, have fallen in love- heels over head- mind body and soul- for Kenickie [who, as far as I know, has no middle or last name.]_

_When we went to school today he drove me. In the car he held my hand. I fixed the collar of his jacket before the others came up. He smiled that crooked smile and held me between him and the car. The others came up an he snaked his arm around my waist and held me close to him. I loved the looks people gave us. I loved the way Zuko tried not to look at me. I loved that Doody, Putzie and Sunny cracked jokes. I loved even more that Kenick [my Kenick!] told them to go to hell before I got the chance._

_School was horrible and I found myself staring into the distance, thinking about him. I even found myself missing him. How stupid, right? We were only apart, like, four hours until lunch and I was achin' to see him._

_I skipped class early and headed to the vo-tech wing of the school. I even spied on him._

_He has the cutest butt. Ever._

_When the bell rang he came over and kissed me, "Like what ya saw there, huh, Rizz?" he asked. I didn't blush because I still have to save some face around the schmuck. Instead I slid to curl up under his arm and he cockily put his arm around my shoulders._

_I let him kiss my ear and smirk at me like he had won jus because his caught me. I let him think I was being as submissive as Sandy._

_But it only lasted a moment._

_Then I yanked my hand back and swatted him hard on his ass. The look on his face was priceless and he only stared at me a moment beofre blushing!_

_"Rizzo!" he growled- grabbing my arm- "Only my father does that!"_

_I don't know if I've ever laughed so hard in my life. The very thought of my big, bad Kenickie getting~~~_

_--_

Outside she heard Kenickie's car honk and sputter impatiently. She slapped the dairy shut and ran over to her mirror- she fluffed her hair and put on lipstick.

She stopped a moment and looked in the mirror at herself- then blushed. She relaized she was as nuts for Kenickie as he was for her.

"Oh well," Rizzo sighed, smiling, "Eat your heart out!"

The next moment she was shimmying down the drain pipe and to his car eagerly.

"Where you wanna go tonight, babe?" he smiled at her, his grin was crooked and off-set, and she fit perfectly under his arm like a peice of a puzzle.

"To the moon." she answered coyly and planted her lips firmly over his.

When they broke apart he smirked, still seeing stars and nodded, "That's a long drive. We better get goin'."

* * *

The ending is a little "bleh"

But I liked it. I think it's in-character.  
And, after all, it WAS the 50s and seriously they're all corny.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm rolling steadily back into fancifition. Which makes me happy.

Thanks for all of the fabulous reviews!

* * *

_I hate him._

_I hate that low-down bastard more than I have ever hated someone before in my life._

_We've been jacketed for nearly four months now. The sex is amazing. But, I'm starting to think he's only with me for it. You know what he did to me today? Of course you don't! Well, that son of a bitch actually told me we'd been together too much. Too much? We're jacketed! Generally people don't get jacketed before they get married. I don't know if I loved him enough to marry him. But, dammit, I know I loved him!_

_Didn't four months mean a thing to him? I know it's not a long time, but I like to think he loved me_.

--

Rizzo put her pen down and sighed. She snapped the book shut and rolled onto her stomach on the bed. She held the pillow close to her face and exhaled into it. Four months.

Four long months.

The first month had been sex, making out, and showing off.

The second had been relaxed, they spent a lot of time together- there was still sex, there was still showing off- but it wasn't as sloppy and hot anymore. It was fluid.

The third was the best, she thought. The third had them holding hands, sharing shakes, smiling and flirting. She never thought she'd be one of those girls who giggled when her man did something so embarrassing it was almost romantic. There was less sex but it made her think a lot about how other girls relationships start out. Most go from being 'cutesy' to being 'passionate' and they just went from 'sloppily hormonal' to being 'normal'. She couldn't think of a moment they were separate for longer than twelve hours, while they both went home for dinner, then met up before school. They were hardly apart. They spent hours together.

The fourth had come in perfectly docile and ended in a screaming match.

It was almost fall and Danny Zuko decided to do sports. For Sandy. To show off to that ditzy little blonde. It almost made Rizzo sick, seeing someone stop being themselves for someone else. She'd never do that.

It was almost fall and Kenickie hadn't aske dher to the dance. Instead he said they were together too much.

She rolled back and picked up her diary and pen...

--

_Wanna know whats worse? I missed a period_.

* * *

I think I'm messing up the timeline. I'll watch Grease again in a day or so to double check. If I'm too lazy to fix it disregard timelines and I'm branding this an arrogant parody.

Review! :D


End file.
